This invention relates to a fastener for attaching a floor carpet and a wire harness to a rocker panel of a vehicle, and more particularly, a fastener that is capable of attaching a rocker molding to the rocker panel, as well as a floor carpet and a wire harness.
Japanese Patent No. 3264583 discloses a floor carpet and wire harness fastener comprising a base having engagement means engageable with a rocker panel and a carpet engagement protrusion, a wire harness holder adapted to hold a wire harness and connected to the base in such a manner that it can be swingably moved close to and away from the base, and holder engagement means for fastening the wire harness holder to the base while sandwiching an end portion of the floor carpet between the base and the wire harness holder. In use of this fastener, a wire harness is temporarily fixed onto a rocker panel after attachment to a clampable holder of a harness clamp, and then a floor carpet is placed on a vehicle floor. Then, engagement means of the harness clamp is engageably inserted into an engagement hole formed in the end portion of the floor carpet, and the end portion of the floor carpet is pressed and fixed by a so-called scuff plate (rocker molding) and the clampable holder holding the wire harness. Thus, even after the completion of an operation of attaching a wire harness to a rocker panel, the floor carpet can be placed below the wire harness.
Generally, a rocker molding or scuff plate is attached to a rocker panel in such a manner that it covers a wire harness and an end portion of a floor carpet to protect them and provide enhanced appearance. In order to fix the rocker molding, the rocker panel is provided with a curved portion engageable with a support leg provided on the inner surface of the rocker molding, to hold the rocker molding. The aforementioned fastener includes an engagement portion engageable with another support leg provided on the inner surface of the rocker molding, to assist the fixing of the rocker molding.